


Daydreams

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Squirting, Vibrator, naughty daydreams, sexual fantasies, wand toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione Granger's brain is always ticking. During the day it's filled with school, during the night it's filled with the school's occupants.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OFC/OMC
Kudos: 37





	Daydreams

Hermione Granger closed the curtains to her bed, casting a strong silencing charm on them. She fluffed up her pillows and shimmied half way under the blankets. Her top half open to the cool dorm air. 

She’s been looking forward to this all day. 

Flicking her wand to turn off the light above her head, she took a deep breath in. 

Hermione closed her eyes, one hand on her wand, the other at her side. 

She thought about her day and all her naughty day dreams that helped her get through her least favorite classes.

Like, how hot it’d be if her sex education class had a live demo of sex. 

She smiled her to herself.

Or, if those two students who sat near her in Ancient Ruins, started a hot snogging session that lead to more. 

Hermione slowly undid her pajama top, exposing her small breasts to the chilly air. Feeling her nipples become erect. She brought her free hand to her tit, gently massaging it. 

Or, if the hot chaser from Ravenclaw decided he wanted to eat pussy at lunch instead of the typical sandwich. Right there in the middle of the great hall.

Hermione started to pinch and flick at her nips, rubbing her thighs together. 

Or, if the prefects decided to take a hot steamy shower together in the prefects bathroom. Lathering each other up, hands roaming their bodies, lingering on the erotic parts.

Hermione muttered a charm, the tip of her wand started to vibrate. She spread her legs and placed the tip of her want at her clit, moaning. 

Soon enough she felt herself drip onto the bed. 

Hermione loved the vibrating charm, she wish she could use it more often during the day. 

Her thumb ran over her nip, causing her to shiver. 

She soon thought of her classmates and their significant others, how they would sneak off to make out and touch each other. How they would break curfew just to fuck in an empty classroom. 

She thought about her moments alone with Ron, how they were close to actually having sex. How he would kiss her, how he would slide his hands under her skirt to grope her ass. How large he felt when he rubbed against her. 

Hermione moaned, turning up the level of vibrations, she spread her legs even more. 

She imagined dropping to her knees and taking Ron into her mouth, licking his cock, sucking it. Massaging hips balls in her hand. 

Or, she pictured herself spreading her legs while she laid on a nearby desk while Ron ate her out. 

Hermione slide the tip inside her dripping wet cunt, letting out a loud moan. 

She dreamed of the day when Ron and her actually have sex. How his thick member would stretch out her lovely pussy. How he would hold her hips and pull her towards him with every thrust. How Ron will kiss her and tell her how wonderful she is, how much he loves her, how good her cunt feels around his dick. 

Hermione let go of the wand, letting it vibrate inside her, now both hands playing with her tits.   
Her breath became shorter and quicker, feeling her climax slowly approaching. 

She imagines Ron groaning while he fills her womb with his hot semen. His seed making contact, impregnating her. 

Her wand slips out, as she screamed her climax. Her cunt squirting our juices all over the bed. 

Hermione lays there in her wet puddle, nipples puffy from the attention. 

She then wipes off her wand, setting it aside to go to bed. 

Another day, more naughty daydreams.


End file.
